DragonBall DC: Wrath of the Super Dragon Fist Kamehameha!
December 21st, 2012. Early morning. As Raaz floats high above the islands of Wishbone, Goku stands behind some trees waiting for Adrien to return from Hell. It has been three days since the evil Dr.Zorvovitch tortured Adrien to death. Goku mutters to himself underneath his breath "Adrien, where are you?! Hurry! We don't have much time left!" Deep in the cerevix of Hell, Adrien was in his Super Cynthian 2 mode, with his glowing red eyes, red aurora, and red sparkling hair. Mabes' henchmen flooded inward towards him as he swung his electric whip in a schizophrenic motion. After battling countless monsters, this fight in general was just a waste of time. With a rage scorching as hot as hell itself, Adrien drew back his arms and drew in a massive amount of energy as sparkles of light radiated around his body. "SUPERNOVA SHOCKWAVE!!!" A ball of red electrical energy erupted from Adrien's body and incinerated all of the surrounding demons. Adrien flew off the ground and began looking up the rocky ceilings of Hell for an opening. Below, many more of Mabes' henchmen were quickly filling the void left behind by their dead siblings. "Dammit!, there's got to be an opening somewhere! If I don't find it soon, I will have failed Goku!" High above, Goku continued waiting for Adrien's return. And suddenly Raaz spoke, with his eerie dark ominous voice. "Whatever your planning Goku, it's gonna fail!" Goku gritted his teeth, and balled up his fists. He muttered to himself in a vicious tone. "We'll see who ends up failing, you-you monster!" Fed up with waiting, Goku looked down at the ground below him. "Dammit, there's gotta be something I can do!" An idea sprung to his head. Goku stepped out from the shadows and yelled out to Raaz. "Hey! Come and get me! Na-na-na-na!" Goku turned around and pulled down his pants. "God I hope this works." With a good smack or two on his bare backside, Raaz's anger was quickly awoken from it's slumber. "How dare you disrespect the Great and Powerful Raaz! You'll pay for that!" Raaz extended his arms and legs outward, holding his head up high. 5 Balls of light appeared. Two at his hands, another two at his feet, and one at his chest, preferably where his heart was. (or was supposed to be). "Five Star Apocalypse!" The balls of light began flashing sporadically and shot off. While the lights on his right went east, and the ones on the left went west, the one on his chest shot off towards Goku. A sudden flash of instinct warned Goku as he turned around. Shrieking, he pulled up his pants and dashed towards the otherside. The explosions rocked with the force of hydrogen bombs, completey obliteratng everything, even temporarily knocking Raaz out. Below in Hell, the ceiling immediately collapsed and huge massive chunks began plummeting. Adrien pulled out his Psoriasis sword and began chopping all the chunks in half, as they continued to plummet, blessing the minions of Mabes with horrific death. A sudden and bright light shattered through the darkness and temporarily blinded Adrien. "What the hell?!" The light began to simmer as Adrien's cynthian eyes readjusted to dark red. It was an opening! He turned to Chi-Chi and the rest of all the Z family. "Everybody! We're almost home free!" Gohan gazed at Adrien with a hint of animosity, obviously jealous that it was Adrien, and not HE who was getting to see his dad in probably his finest moment ever. "I hope Adrien's proud of himself." Chi-Chi turned her head towards her beloved son in shock. "Gohan, what's the matter with you? Goku's done a lot for Adrien!" Gohan didn't even realize he had said IT out loud. He took a deep breath, and lowered his eyes in guilt. "I'm sorry Mom. It's that just I miss training with dad so much. And to see Adrien do it makes me long for those days when I was just a little kid." Chi-Chi chimed in. "I bet you miss your studies too don't ya'?" Gohan blushed, and began to rub the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. Ch-Chi got her answer and grunted. "Hmph!. If you had studied more, we woudn't be in this mess now would we?!" Goten rolled his eyes and muttered to Gohan. "Here she goes again. Thanks a lot Gohan." Gohan sighed hopelessly. "Some things NEVER change." Chi-Chi continued to rant, even when whom of those were listening, began to tune her out. Adrien shot out of Hell and into the light to find himself back on the island where he just three days ago, had met his fate. "Goku!" Adrien cried out. Looking everywhere, "Goku!! I made it! I came back from Hell! Goku!!!" A chill ran up the side of his right arm and it told him to look towards the right. His eyes dashed like bullets and caught the glimpse of a fallen Goku with black eyes. Adrien's eyes immediately began to water. "No...not you too..." Even with Raaz knocked out, Adrien could still hear his laugh. That evil mocking laugh. It was as if life itself was laughing at Adrien. He had lost all of his friends and family, and they were nowhere to be found! And just like that...the well of woe, anger and misery that had been filling up over the span of Adrien's sad life had...finally tipped over. THE WRATH UNLEASHED A tear fell from Adrien's eyes but it never hit the ground. Mysteriously, it vaporized, the white smoke of its death, gone with the wind. The wind began to pick up as a dirt devel of red light began glowing around Adrien. He clenched his fists, veins crudely protruding out of the skin. His body began twitching, grinding his teeth. "No...not-this...again! The last person in the world I had...gone. Gone." Muscles twitching even more, eyes begin to whiten. Gnashing of teeth. Adrien's hair began to flash white for a second. He continues grunting as if possessed. The dirt devil of red evil energy begins to swirl into a twister of dark ominous light, closing in on Adrien."You took...the only thing-I had left...in this...world!" The skin on his arms began to mutate into black dragon skin, fingernails began to blacken and turn into claws. A tail rips out of Adrien's back as he screams in weeping agony. Splotches of reptilian red and black color began appearing on his cheeks, his forehead, on his chin, on his throat, on his wrists, the grooves of his abs, and his ankles. His hair glows hot white with beautiful sparkling shimmer. And Finally orange crystals began to rip out of his wrists, his back, reseambling Godzilla's. Spikes rip out from his shoulders and his ankles, spewing tiny pools of blood. Down below Goku can feel the massive amount of energy from Adrien in his Super Cynthian 3 form, but feels something strange going on. As if...Adrien isn't finished...transforming(?) SUPER CYNTHIAN 4 ELEVATION Adrien continued to scream, as the orange crystals began to flash a brilliant tanzanite color. The red aurora is now beginning to change color again, slowly churning to a dazzling neon green. The black dragon skin slowly changes to gold, as the splotches on his face, throat, wrists, abs and ankles change from black and red to purple and red. His hair turned neon orange as yellow golden sparkles flashed from the long spiky strands. Finally, his white eyes glow a hawaiin blue. Down below Goku chuckled in shock. "Wow. Two transformations in one sitting. Way to go kid. But...it looks like I'm gonna have to upstage ya'." GOKU'S ASCENTION TO SUPER SAIYAN 5 As the Galatic Alignment began, a solar eclipse joined in, blackening the sky.. As Goku laid on his back in Super Saiyan 4 state, his body began to mutate. His red fur now turned gold, his black hair began to sport golden-orange tinted streaks, and his face began to mutate into that of the Saiyan Monkey God Oozaru. Goku tried very hard to maintain silence because he feared if he startled Adrien, he would also be startling Adrien out of his SC4 state. A low grumbling could be heard and sinew tearing, faint screaming. Adrien had his sights on Raaz and didn't want to waste any more time. Goku could sense Adrien's impatience and finally sprung up from the ground in a spectacular display of showmanship in his new Super Saiyan 5 form. Adrien turned his head at the instinct that of an energy source and saw Goku. Immediately Goku flew up to Adrien and began talking, noticabely with a gutteral pitch. "Adrien! Go up in the sky and get in line with the galatic alignment.!" Seconds passed before Adrien realized that he had to snap out of his trace. He would ask questions later. "What's that gonna do Goku?" "We're gonna set up a trap. I will wait for him to come back up, use a combo attack and he'll run away, possibly towards you as a way to distract me. You channel up the energy to do a Kamehameha and than when I say NOW, you do it!" Adrien nodded, and flew up towards the black sky where the sun was nothing more than a halo. Goku rushed over towards a safe spot on the ground and parted his feet, drawing up all the energy he could. Seconds passed, as Raaz erupted from his rented grave. Goku drew his arms out as a golden Kamehameha in the form of a dragon shot out and began chasing Raaz. Just as Goku predicted, Raaz turned face and darted upwards toward Adrien as Adrien drew every bit of energy he could sense with his new SC4 powers. Seconds passed, then more, and then some more. Sweat trickled down Adrien's face, his heart pounding heavy against his chest. Raaz laughed at Goku. "It doesn't matter how many times you transform, it's not going to work you damn dirty ape!" Goku chuckled then yelled out to Adrien. "NOW!!!!!!" Adrien drew his arms back. "GALATIC" Then shot them out. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Raaz froze in complete shock as the Ultraluxe wave of energy came straight for him. Raaz tried to turn around but was immediately imprisoned by Goku's Dragon. Upon impact, Raaz could be heard screaming in a blood curling manner. Never before and never again would such a powerful attack be unleashed unto a tiny planet like Earth. Down in Hell, all the of the Z family stood by as spectators to this epic moment. Vegeta himself, who had been very critical of "Adrien the crybaby" had now seen what a warrior Adrien had turned out to be. "Unbelievable..." Trunks overheard his dad and looked at his father's face, which was tinged with awe, and maybe in some way, fear and doubt. Fear because his Saiyan mind could never conceive of such a power like that of Goku and Adrien. And doubt in himself that he could ever call himself "Prince of Saiyans". Mr.Satan as always tried to take credit for what had just happened. "Ha-ha! I knew it! If I hadn't kicked that kid in the nuts like I did, he wouldn't have blossomed into the man that he is today! Leave it to me, Mr.Satan! Haha!" Videl, shook her head in utter embarassment. She would have to let him have it, especially after Mr.Satan learned so humbly, that he WASN'T the strongest in the world. As the smoke cleared, Adrien and Goku both descended back into their original states. As Adrien floated down, he lost control and fell hard unto the ground. Goku took a second to look back at his family and friends to make sure they were alright. "Good" he thought. Goku shot over to Adrien to check on his friend. As Goku landed on the ground, he could hear moaning and bickering. Goku walked up to Adrien and squatted down. "How you holding up kid?" Goku replied with a smile on his face. Adrien looked at Goku and cried out "I want a yoo-hoo, a bubble bath and go home!" Goku scratched his head..."What the hell is a yoo-hoo?" Even after saving the planet from the most diabolical Saiyan warrior to ever exist, Adrien could still carry on, crying like a baby. Goku stood up and sighed contently. "Well, you can go home, and get you a bubble-bath. But you can't get a yoo-hoo. I don't even know what the hell that is!" Adrien stood up and said "I hate my life". Goku laughed and patted Adrien on his head. "Hey don't be sad, two out of three ain't bad..." Adrien looked at Goku and muttered. "Meatloaf. Your gonna quote Meatloaf at a time like this? Ahhhh!" Goku's eyes lit up in worry, as he realized that he has just upset Adrien. Goku drew his hands up in a mockery of surrenderence. "Hey! Don't go transforming into Super Cynthian 5 on me now! I just got done taking out Raaz!" Adrien took a step, then another, and then began to bust out laughing. Goku stood there perplexex. "Golly, I'm sure glad your one of the good guys! I'd hate to have to fight somebody who's got as many as moodswings as you!" Adrien laughed and Goku laughed. And for the first time in a long time, everything was in its place. Category:Fan Fiction